


Cały mój świat

by Lunks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunks/pseuds/Lunks
Summary: I jeszcze jedno na koniec - noszę się z zamiarem napisania prequela do tego, o tym jak Rosie sprawiła, że John i Sherlock się zeszli. Bylibyście czymś takim zainteresowani?





	Cały mój świat

Między czarnymi lokami Sherlocka we wrześniowym słońcu lśnią pojedyncze siwe pasma. Długo zastanawiał się nad farbowaniem ich, ale John finalnie go od tego odwiódł. Z kolei włosy doktora już pokryły się srebrem w całości. Sherlock jest zdania, że jego mąż wygląda z nimi bardzo dobrze.  
Idą obok siebie, niezbyt blisko, ale na tyle, żeby było jasne, że mała odległość między nimi nie jest przypadkowa. Dzień jest naprawdę piękny, więc po południu zdecydowali się pójść na spacer do parku. John uśmiecha się do mijających ich ludzi, a Sherlock może bez ograniczeń podziwiać idealnie symetryczny półprofil, naznaczony licznymi zmarszczkami. Kiedy kilkanaście lat wcześniej zauważył pierwszą z nich, zdenerwował się, bowiem uderzyła go świadomość, że John się starzeje, a co za tym idzie, kiedyś umrze. Własnej śmierci się nie bał, o nie, ale perspektywa życia bez Johna była dla niego gorsza niż cokolwiek innego. Z czasem zaczął powoli godzić się z tą możliwością, a przynajmniej nauczył się spychać ją na sam dół świadomości.  
Co ciekawe, na jego własnej skórze znajduje się zaskakująco mało zmarszczek jak na jego wiek. Często jest przez to brany za młodszego, ale nie przeszkadza mu to – wręcz przeciwnie, uważa, że jego wygląd jest bardzo praktyczny. Zdaje się być na tyle stary, że zadufani w sobie młodzi policjanci ze Scotland Yardu czują przed nim minimalny respekt, ale na tyle młody, by go nie brali za niedołężnego.   
Telefon Johna delikatnie wibruje. Mężczyzna wyciąga go z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki i odbiera. Słucha chwilę, kiwa głową, a po chwili się rozłącza.  
\- To Rosie - mówi - Za późno zabrała się za rezerwowanie biletu i następny lot jest dopiero o dziesiątej trzydzieści wieczorem.  
\- Czyli przyjedzie mniej więcej o siódmej dwadzieścia pięć, biorąc pod uwagę czas na odbiór bagażu, niemal pewne opóźnienia w podróży przez pogodę zapowiadaną na tej trasie, ruch między Heathrow a Baker Street…  
Przerywa, bowiem w tej chwili dostrzega wyraz twarzy Johna, który patrzy na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem pomieszanym z podziwem.   
\- Chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję, że wyszedłem za ludzką wersję Wikipedii.  
Nawet po tylu latach znajomości doktorowi w dalszym ciągu imponują dedukcje Sherlocka. Detektyw uważa to za nieskończenie piękne.  
Powoli dochodzą do granicy parku i już po chwili znajdują się za ogrodzeniem. John ma ochotę na kawę, przechodzą więc przez ulicę, by dostać się do Starbucksa, w którym nawykli kupować już od wielu lat. Sherlock podchodzi do kasy i delikatnie stuka w ramię stojącą do niego tyłem dziewczynę. Kiedy ta się odwraca, może odczytać napis na jej plakietce - _Kate, asystent kierownika._  
\- Przepraszam, ale mam tu mały problem z maszyną, zaraz ktoś inny pana obsłuży.  
Odgarnia długie, jasne włosy za ucho i spogląda nerwowo na formującą się kolejkę, kiedy z boku rozlega się głos:  
\- Ja to zrobię.  
\- Och, wielkie dzięki, Vicky - mówi Kate z wdzięcznością do innego, młodszego baristy, który zgrabnie wślizguje się na jej miejsce, wciska kilka klawiszy na kasie fiskalnej i patrząc na klienta, pyta:  
\- Co będzie?  
Sherlock staje jak wryty.  
Jego oddech gwałtownie przyspiesza, serce tłucze się w klatce piersiowej, myśli galopują mu jak konie po mongolskim stepie i jedyna w miarę rozsądna stwierdza, że tak wysokiego ciśnienia krwi nie miał, odkąd ostatni raz przesadził z kokainą, a było to naprawdę bardzo dawno temu.   
Boi się i ma do tego pełne prawo, bo nagle wszystkie zmysły, którym ufał całe życie i logika, którą tak kocha, zniknęły wraz z pojawieniem się tego młodego mężczyzny, który stoi przed nim, oddzielony jedynie ladą, i…  
\- Moriarty - chrypi Sherlock.  
\- Co proszę? - głos baristy brzmi teraz czystym zaciekawieniem i lekką pogardą, przez co jeszcze bardziej przypomina detektywowi starego wroga. Co prawda to nie kopia jeden do jednego, ale podobieństwo jest uderzające; te same czarne włosy, głos, małe, wąskie usta. Brak mu tylko irlandzkiego akcentu i czarnych oczu, które, zamienione na ciemnozielone, patrzą na niego tak, jakby z niego kpiły.  
Starcza demencja, co? Nie jesteś już taki lotny jak kiedyś, staruchu. Twój umysł już nieraz cię zawodził, a teraz boisz się, że zupełnie wariujesz. Masz mózg podziurawiony latami ćpania niczym ser szwajcarski, a przez te dziury wypływa po kolei cała wiedza, rozsądek, poczytalność…  
\- Poproszę espresso i cynamonowe cappuccino. Na wynos - Sherlock słyszy własny głos. Najwyraźniej jakaś jego część jeszcze nie poddała się paranoi. Unosi dłoń z kartą i płaci przy pomocy terminala. Przy wpisywaniu PIN-u drżą mu palce.  
\- Dziękuję. Jeszcze tylko będę potrzebował imion - mówi Vicky, wyciągając dwa kubki ze stojaka.  
Detektyw znów się zawiesza, ale wtedy jak spod ziemi wyrasta obok niego John.  
\- Espresso jest Sherlocka, cappuccino Johna - odpowiada za niego, uśmiechając się uprzejmie.  
\- Robi się - barista odwraca się w stronę maszyny, którą najwyraźniej Kate już naprawiła i wciska na niej kilka guzików.  
\- Myślałem, że czytasz tamto ogłoszenie na zewnątrz - Sherlock patrzy na Johna tak, jakby ten właśnie oznajmił, że jest spokrewniony z Królową.  
\- Ale już skończyłem - odpowiada niespeszony doktor - Ktoś zgubił portfel w tej okolicy. Nic interesującego, ale gdybyś tylko zechciał, mógłbyś oszczędzić komuś wielu nerw-  
\- Gotowe - odzywa się nieoczekiwanie Vicky, stawiając kubki na ladzie. Na ich ściankach napisano zgrabnym, lekko ozdobnym pismem „Sherlock” oraz „John”.

 

\- Zauważyłeś, że ten chłopak trochę przypominał Moriarty’ego? - pyta od niechcenia John, kiedy stają na zewnątrz.  
Sherlock odwraca się, patrzy chwilę na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym wybucha:  
\- Skąd, zupełnie umknął mi fakt, że tamten człowiek wyglądał jak kolejne wcielenie mojego arcywroga, który więcej niż raz próbował cię zabić. Jestem skretyniałym starym dziadem i moja zdolność kojarzenia jest tak ograniczona, że zahacza o prozopagnozję. Ale z naszej dwójki to ty jesteś lekarzem, czemu więc sam do tego nie doszedłeś?   
Doktor milczy, a do Sherlocka dociera, co, a raczej jak to powiedział. Nie żeby to jakoś specjalnie Johna ubodło – był przecież w wojsku, więc jest przyzwyczajony do gnojenia. Ale teraz detektyw zakpił z niego zupełnie bez powodu. Zdumiewające, od kiedy on zwraca uwagę, jaki wpływ na innych ludzi ma to, co mówi?   
\- Przepraszam, to było niepotrzebne.  
\- Zgadzam się - doktor nie wygląda na obrażonego, za to delikatnie się uśmiecha. Wyrzuca kubek po kawie do śmietnika przed kawiarnią - Dokończ swoją, ja spróbuję złapać taksówkę do domu.

 

Pierwsza myśl, jaka pojawiła się w głowie Sherlocka w chwili, gdy zobaczył tamtego baristę, brzmiała mniej więcej _Kurwa, to chyba zły sen_. Tymczasem okazuje się, że prawdziwy koszmar dopiero się zaczyna. Oficjalny start następuje o piętnastej siedem, kiedy detektyw przetrząsa portfel w poszukiwaniu drobnych, by zapłacić za taksówkę. Wyciąga funty i kładzie je na wyciągniętej dłoni kierowcy, kiedy nagle znajduje mały świstek papieru. Już ma go wrzucić do kieszeni płaszcza, by za miesiąc mogła się nim zająć obsługa pralni chemicznej, gdy zauważa, że to rachunek za dzisiejszą kawę, a z drugiej strony jest coś na nim napisane. Odwraca go i zamiera.  
\- Mógłby się pan pospieszyć, nie mam całego dnia - odzywa się taksówkarz.  
\- Sherlock? - John, który stoi już na chodniku, nachyla się do niego przez otwarte drzwi auta - Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Nie - wciska kierowcy banknot i nie oglądając się na resztę, wysiada - Nic nie jest w porządku. On wrócił. Wrócił z tą swoją chorą grą. On wrócił, ja pierkurwadolę, wrócił… - drży mu głos, chodzi w kółko, targając jedną dłonią włosy.  
\- Jezu Sherlock, przerażasz mnie, o co chodzi?  
 _Naprawdę uwierzyłeś, że to się kiedykolwiek skończy? Na twoich oczach włożył sobie lufę do gardła i nacisnął spust, a ty od razu założyłeś, że to koniec? Ha ha. Żałosne, naiwne, idiotyczne, kretyńskie, naiwne, myślałeś, że kiedykolwiek da ci spokój? Że nie wróci, kiedy się tego najmniej spodziewasz? Przecież już raz tak zrobił, a ty nic, kompletnie żadnej nauki z tego nie wyciągnąłeś. Wystarczyło, że John… Rosie… John… a ty ogłupiałeś, do reszty ogłupiałeś. Szczęście nie jest dla ciebie, ono cię osłabia, osłabia twoją czujność, a on spada wtedy na ciebie z nieba jak sęp na padlinę, oto, czym teraz jesteś, tylko padliną, niezdolną obronić jego ani nawet siebie, ale gdybyś zachował czujność, jasność umysłu, gdybyś pozwolił mu odejść, nie byłby teraz w niebezpieczeństwie. On, Rosie, byliby bezpieczni, może nawet i ty byś przeżył, ale nie, po co, twój egoizm za chwilę po raz kolejny zniszczy mu życie…_  
John staje mu na drodze, uniemożliwiając dalsze krążenie i chwyta jego rękę tak, jakby chciał, by zmierzyli sobie nawzajem puls, zaś drugą dłonią dotyka policzka Sherlocka. Ten natychmiast się uspokaja, szaleńczy ciąg myśli ustaje, a on wpatruje się w niebieskie oczy doktora, jakby nie istniało nic cudowniejszego na świecie. Bo czy rzeczywiście istnieje?  
\- Musisz mi teraz powiedzieć, co się dzieje. Inaczej nie będę w stanie ci pomóc. Cokolwiek to jest, nie ma opcji, żebyśmy sobie z tym nie poradzili.  
Pod palcem wskazującym Sherlock czuje pulsowanie jego krwi. Jest równomierne, ale zaczyna powoli przyspieszać. Nie chce tego. Nie chce, by John się denerwował, a już na pewno nie, kiedy nie ma jeszcze wystarczającej ilości danych.  
 _Trzymaj się faktów. Nie wpadaj w paranoję, do cholery. Co wiesz na pewno, co wiesz na pew…_  
Wyciąga rękę z kieszeni, w której cały czas ściskał rachunek. Przez pot napis trochę się rozmazał, ale wciąż z łatwością można odczytać słowa:  
 _Did you miss him?_  
\- To jego syn. To musi być jego syn. Innego wytłumaczenia nie znajduję. Wiek pasuje, musiał urodzić się na krótko lub tuż po jego śmierci, a on w jakiś sposób przekazał mu, najpewniej przez matkę, co ma zrobić. Jaki ja byłem głupi, chodziliśmy do jednej pieprzonej kawiarni przez tak długi czas, wytropienie tego musiało mu zająć nie więcej niż tydzień, a teraz tam jest, najpewniej wie, gdzie mieszkamy…  
John ucisza ten słowotok ujmując jego twarz i delikatnie całując go w usta. Umysł Sherlocka, choć rozproszony, w dalszym ciągu rejestruje otoczenie i zauważa, że nikt się im nie przypatruje. Rozgląda się głównie za potencjalnym zagrożeniem w rodzaju „właśnie zbieram informacje na temat celu i widzę, że ma kogoś bliskiego, który może stanowić jego słaby punkt”, ale odnotowuje fakt, że nikt, na przykład, nie każe dziecku odwrócić głowy, żadna staruszka nie wykonuje znaku krzyża. Tę miłą odmianę zobaczył po raz pierwszy kilka lat temu, a od tego czasu zaczęła stopniowo postępować. Wciąż ma w pamięci lata nastoletnie, kiedy żył w ciągłym strachu, że jeśli ktoś ze szkoły się dowie o jego orientacji, w najlepszym razie zostanie pobity, ale jakaś część niego cieszy się, że poprawa następuje teraz, kiedy ma pięćdziesiąt siedem lat, a nie osiemdziesiąt. Których wcale nie jest pewien, czy dożyje, zważywszy obecną sytuację.  
Kończy pocałunek, a doktor z zaskoczeniem otwiera oczy.  
\- Jadę do Scotland Yardu - rzuca, po czym wybiega na ulicę i zatrzymuje kolejną taksówkę.

 

Hal Scotland Yardu wygląda dokładnie tak samo, jak Sherlock go zostawił po ostatniej wizycie, czyli trzy dni temu. W zasadzie nie zmienił się od ćwierć wieku, od kiedy ktoś postanowił wstawić nowe krzesła dla interesantów. _Cholerne rządowe pieniądze, wszystko idzie na wywiad wojskowy, a my dostajemy trociny_ , narzeka nieraz Lestrade, który teraz siedzi naprzeciwko Sherlocka z wyrazem ostrożnej ciekawości na twarzy.  
\- Masz coś nowego w sprawie tego ucha znalezionego na sali kinowej? - pyta po odrzuconej propozycji zrobienia detektywowi kawy. Ma dość tego napoju jak na jeden dzień.   
Ze wszystkich znanych mu ludzi, Lestrade zestarzał się najmniej, a przynajmniej najmniej to po nim widać. Siwy jest chyba od trzydziestki, a jako że nigdy nie ćpał i regularnie chodzi na siłownię, wciąż wygląda bardzo dobrze. Z czego skwapliwie korzysta, jak Sherlock zdążył zaobserwować po spojrzeniach posyłanych inspektorowi przez policjantki (i jednego policjanta), kiedy ten prowadził go do swojego gabinetu.  
Detektyw kładzie na biurku paragon i relacjonuje popołudnie, zaczynając od momentu, kiedy zobaczył baristę. Lestrade słucha ze zmarszczonym czołem, a kiedy opowieść się kończy, pyta:  
\- Jak bardzo podobny był ten człowiek do Moriarty’ego?  
Detektyw wzdycha z dezaprobatą.  
\- Powiedziałem, że to jego syn, jak bardzo trzeba być do kogoś podobnym, by tak stwierdzić?  
Inspektor ignoruje przytyk, bierze do ręki rachunek, uważnie ogląda napis, po czym przemawia:  
\- Słuchaj, Sherlock, nie zrozum mnie źle, wierzę ci, ale to wszystko brzmi tak nieprawdopodobnie… Za sam wygląd nie mogę faceta aresztować. Masz chociaż jego nazwisko?  
W tej chwili mężczyzna uświadamia sobie, że w zdenerwowaniu, jakie wywołało znalezienie tej kartki, nie sprawdził nawet tak podstawowej informacji.  
\- Wiem tylko, że ma na imię Vicky. Victor - odpowiada wstając - Zostawię ci paragon w ramach dowodu, gdyby okazał się potrzebny, więc go nie zgub. Jak tylko się czegoś dowiem, napiszę.  
Przy wyjściu odwraca się jeszcze i mówi:  
\- A co do tego ucha… Sprawdźcie dokładnie chłopaka bileterki. Resztę zwłok trzyma w piwnicy ciotki.

Wychodzi na zewnątrz i po minucie przeszukiwania Internetu ma już numer Starbucksa, w którym pili z Johnem kawę. Dzwoni tam. Gdy odbiera sekretarka, Sherlock prosi do telefonu Kate, przedstawiając się jako jej zaniepokojony ojciec z bardzo ważną sprawą.  
Po chwili w słuchawce odzywa się ten sam głos, który jeszcze parę godzin temu tak uprzejmie go przepraszał. Teraz jednak nie brzmi w nim już zakłopotanie, ale czysta wściekłość.  
\- Ujmę to tak: masz trzydzieści sekund na powiedzenie, kim do cholery jesteś i czemu do mnie dzwonisz. Bo w to, że mój ojciec, po dwudziestu latach tkwienia w ziemi, nagle zmartwychwstał, nie uwierzę.  
Sherlock, nie wiedzieć czemu, zaczyna myśleć o Rosie (czy Rosa, jak nazywają ją znajomi z uniwersytetu). Ona i Kate muszą być w podobnym wieku. Jak czułaby się, gdyby straciła ojca, a nagle ktoś, pod pretekstem rozmowy, zaczął się za niego podawać?   
_Gdyby straciła ojca…_   
To sprowadza go na ziemię.  
\- Wybacz, ale to był jedyny sposób, byś odebrała. Nie byłem pewien, czy masz chłopaka, z którym się ostatnio nie dogadujesz, czy jesteś sama. Ojciec był najbardziej prawdopodobną opcją.  
\- Kto ci powie…  
\- Miałaś na sobie krótkie spodenki, więc widać było, że od co najmniej tygodnia nie goliłaś nóg. Większość dziewczyn, jeśli tego nie robi, albo nie ma nikogo, albo z nim nie sypia, co nie jest dobrą oznaką w związku - daje jej chwilę na przetrawienie tej informacji, po czym mówi dalej - Jeszcze raz przepraszam, ale potrzebuję informacji o twoim koledze z pracy, Vickym.   
Następuje chwila ciszy, po czym dziewczyna się odzywa, tym razem o wiele spokojniej.  
\- Nazywa się Victor Stewart, tyle o nim wiem, bo zaczął tu pracować trzy dni temu. Uroczy, ale niemal na pewno gej, więc jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, droga wolna. Poza tym, nawet gdybym wiedziała więcej, to bym nie powiedziała. Czemu jego nie poprosiłeś do telefonu, tylko mnie?  
\- Dziękuję - Sherlock jest już myślami gdzie indziej - Do widzenia.  
\- Do widzenia. A z moją dziewczyną mam wspaniałe życie seksualne, której włosy na ciele nie przeszkadzają, prymitywie - i się rozłącza.  
Detektyw stoi przez chwilę, wpatrując się w czarny ekran telefonu. No tak. Odwieczna zmora dedukcji. Geja poznać jest bardzo łatwo, ale bi- czy homoseksualną dziewczynę trochę trudniej. Przecież one wszystkie zachowują się, jakby, poza paroma wyjątkami, każda kochała każdą.

 

W taksówce wysyła SMSa Lestrade’owi ( _Victor Stewart, zatrudniony piątego września w sieci Starbucks. SH_ ), płaci i wysiada pod kawiarnią, gotowy na konfrontację z mężczyzną, który od kilku godzin nie opuszcza jego myśli. Niestety, kiedy podchodzi do drzwi, okazują się zamknięte. Pół godziny, tylko tyle się spóźnił, ale to wystarczyło, by zatrzymać dochodzenie w martwym punkcie.   
Siada zrezygnowany na bruku. Jest katastrofą, niczym więcej. Od początku powinien był poprowadzić to inaczej, dokładnie wszystko przeanalizować, a zamiast tego jest potwornie rozkojarzony, błądzi jak dziecko we mgle, bo nie potrafi odseparować od śledztwa własnych uczuć. Kiedyś przychodziło mu to dużo łatwiej, a teraz zupełnie nie może się skupić na sprawie, bo jakikolwiek zwrot, jakiekolwiek posunięcie przypomina mu, o czyje życie walczy. I kto, przez jego własne błędy, może je stracić.   
Jego wzrok pada na śmietnik, a on pod wpływem impulsu gwałtownie wstaje. Może się mylić, ba, modli się o to, ale umrze, jeśli tego nie sprawdzi. Rzuca się w jego kierunku i zaczyna przerzucać papierowe talerzyki, nadgryzione kanapki i puste kubki. Po chwili wyciąga ten należący do Johna. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, na dnie znajduje się resztka kawy. Jest jej śmiesznie mało, ale wystarczy. Bierze go ze sobą i podbiega do stojącej przy krawężniku taksówki.  
\- Saint Bartholomew’s Hospital - rzuca.

 

Przez te wszystkie lata nie stracili ze sobą kontaktu, z czego Sherlock bardzo się cieszy, nie tylko w tej chwili. Molly jest dla niego bardzo wygodną znajomością, kiedy potrzebuje opinii dobrego patologa, który na dodatek pozwala zabierać denata (lub jego fragmenty) do domu. Poza tym szczerze ją lubi, a po jej wyjściu za mąż zupełnie przestała go irytować. Na weselu Sherlocka poznała żołnierza, starego znajomego Johna z pułku, za którego, po czterech latach związku, zdecydowała się wyjść. Zmiana, jaka w niej zaszła po tym wydarzeniu, ogromnie zaskoczyła detektywa. Wyglądało to tak, jakby spełniła swoje marzenie albo wielki ciężar spadł jej z serca. Zaczęła się dużo częściej uśmiechać, stała się dużo pewniejsza siebie, a nawet ścięła włosy do ramion. Nie zmieniła stylu ubierania, ale żaden student Imperial College nie mógłby powiedzieć, że kiedykolwiek widział ją bez makijażu. Tak, nieśmiała, zamknięta w sobie Molly została wykładowcą. Od zawsze bardzo chciała uczyć, ale brakowało jej odwagi do opuszczenia bezpiecznych czterech ścian laboratorium, Sherlock dowiedział się o tym jako jeden z pierwszych. W ogóle jest z niej bardzo dumny, jak wiele osiągnęła w tak krótkim czasie. Żałuje tylko, że nastąpiło to tak późno. Gdyby nie ta obsesyjna myśl o małżeństwie, byłaby pewnie teraz dwa razy dalej.   
_Z naszym pokoleniem definitywnie było coś nie tak. Dziewczynom się wmawiało, że ich celem jest znalezienie męża, chłopcom, że wolno im kochać tylko dziewczyny. Pozostaje jedynie mieć nadzieję, że nie zepsujemy kolejnego._  
Ni stąd ni zowąd znowu zaczyna myśleć o Rosie i uderza go, jak bardzo ją kocha i że za nią tęskni. Przecież gdyby nie ona, nigdy by się z Johnem nie zeszli. Musi z nią szczerze porozmawiać, kiedy przyleci jutro.  
\- Mam już analizę, o którą prosiłeś - odzywa się Molly - Kawa o niskim stężeniu kofeiny, za to z dużą ilością cyjanku potasu. Skąd to wziąłeś?   
Sherlock po raz kolejny ma wrażenie, że ziemia osuwa mu się spod nóg.  
 _On to wypił. Cały kubek. Całość._  
Już zgarnia płaszcz i szykuje się do wybiegnięcia na ulicę, ale w porę się powstrzymuje.  
 _Co, jeszcze jedno pochopne posunięcie? Myśl, kurwa. Myśl._  
Po spożyciu cyjanku do zatrucia dochodzi po kilku godzinach, wtedy też zaczynają występować pierwsze objawy; szum w uszach, ból głowy, wymioty, spowolnienie akcji serca, a w końcu śpiączka.  
 _Ale…_  
Chwyta najbliższą w zasięgu wzroku kartkę papieru i zaczyna nerwowo liczyć.   
_Kawy było…, więc jeśli chciał go zabić, potrzebował… miligramów cyjanku. Przy wadze i wzroście Johna, normalnym ciśnieniu krwi, zatrucie nastąpi…_  
Wpatruje się w ciągi liczb, usilnie próbując je podliczyć.  
 _Ostatnim razem nie miałeś takich problemów._  
Skojarzenie z wieczorem kawalerskich przychodzi samo i jest ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebuje, ale mimowolnie przypomina sobie, jaki był wówczas szczęśliwy, tuż przed katastrofą…  
I nagle trafia to do niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Przed oczami przelatują mu obrazy sali weselnej, twarzy gości i wreszcie słyszy własny głos mówiący:  
 _… jako ćwiczenie umysłowe, często planuję morderstwa przyjaciół i członków rodziny. Johna, na przykład, bym otruł. Byłoby to szalenie łatwe, bo je bardzo nieuważnie. Podawałem mu w ten sposób różne chemikalia i preparaty, nigdy nie zauważył..._  
Czy on tam był? Czy chciał w ten sposób sprawić, by dwa najgorsze dni jego życia stały się nierozerwalnie ze sobą związane?  
 _Bzdura. Nie mogło go tam być, ani Moriarty’ego, który już wtedy nie żył, ani Victora, który musiał się wtedy uczyć raczkować, nie truć. Trzymaj się faktów, tylko one cię teraz chronią przed obłędem._  
\- Liczysz czas reakcji cyjanku? - Molly zagląda mu przez ramię - Przy tych danych wyjdzie mniej więcej dziewiętnasta czterdzieści. To ktoś konkretny czy wymyśliłeś te parametry? W każdym razie w obu przypadkach raczej nie ma szans. Cyjanek w pokarmie ma dużo późniejszy zapłon niż jako gaz, ale kiedy już zaczyna działać, to zdecydowanie. Teraz tylko zgaduję, ale celowałabym, że człowiek - stuka palcem w tabelę danymi - w dwie, góra trzy godziny jest martwy.  
\- Która jest godzina? - pyta głucho Sherlock.  
\- Dwudziesta dwadzieścia cztery.   
\- Dziękuję - odpowiada mechanicznie i cmoka kobietę w policzek, po czym wychodzi, równocześnie zarzucając na siebie płaszcz. Dopiero kiedy znajduje się za drzwiami, zaczyna biec. Udaje mu się jeszcze przeczytać chwilę wcześniej otrzymanego SMSa od Lestrade’a:  
 _Nigdy nie był notowany, facet jest czysty jak łza._

 

Na Baker Street dociera o dwudziestej pięćdziesiąt osiem, w mieszkaniu jest półtorej minuty później. Pierwsze, co widzi po wejściu, to John leżący na kanapie z laptopem.  
 _Zbyt słabe ciśnienie, by siedzieć przy biurku._  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? - pyta.  
Uważnie obserwuje twarz doktora. Uwielbia, jak jasno i przejrzyście odbijają się na niej emocje. Może swobodnie prześledzić cały jego tok myślenia bez specjalnego wysiłku. Najpierw krótki, ale intensywny błysk podejrzliwości, skąd to nagłe pytanie? Czy wygląda tak źle, jak się czuje? Potem dłuższy moment wahania, czy powinien się skarżyć, czy to raczej nic poważnego? Ta niechęć do zgłaszania złego samopoczucia to nawyk prawdopodobnie jeszcze z czasów żołnierskich. W końcu wyraz spokojnej akceptacji – przyznanie się do bólu to nic uwłaczającego, a Sherlocka nie ma sensu okłamywać, który pewnie wydedukował już odpowiedź, kiedy on wciąż się zastanawia, czy jej w ogóle udzielić.  
\- Nie - mówi spokojnie - Ale to raczej nic poważnego. Obstawiam przeziębienie, robi się coraz zimniej, a ja nie mam w zwyczaju nosić szalika, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Możliwe, że złapałem też infekcję ucha, ale to mniej prawdopodobne. To tłumaczy ból głowy i…  
\- Świetnie się składa - przerywa mu detektyw, kładąc reklamówkę na stoliku - W drodze powrotnej przypomniało mi się, że mamy braki w apteczce, zrobiłem więc zakupy. Weź to, to i to, powinno pomóc - wciska mu w rękę kilka opakowań.  
\- Jezu, spokojnie, jestem lekarzem, poradzę sobie - uśmiecha się lekko John, ale bez protestów bierze kilka tabletek - Zostało trochę chińszczyzny z wczoraj, masz ochotę?  
\- Nie - ma wrażenie, że zaraz zrobi coś, czego za kilka sekund będzie żałował, więc odwraca się i natychmiast znika w kuchni. Zaciska ręce na blacie i usiłuje się uspokoić. Nie może dać się ponieść emocjom, nie tym razem.   
Leki, które mu dał, powinny zmniejszyć objawy zatrucia do minimum.   
_Nawet nie będzie wiedział, kiedy…_  
Serce wali mu w piersi jak oszalałe.  
 _Spójrz na sprawę obiektywnie. To będzie bezbolesne. Pamiętaj, że w szpitalu trwałoby to dwa razy dłużej, a efekt byłby dokładnie taki sam._  
Ale tam mogliby go wyleczyć.  
 _Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogliby. Za późno się o wszystkim dowiedziałeś, staruchu._  
Kolana się pod nim uginają i ląduje z hałasem na podłodze. Przyciska czoło do nogi stołu kuchennego i próbuje złapać oddech przez wielką gulę, która zaczyna mu się tworzyć w gardle. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że te próby brzmią prawie jak łkanie.  
\- Sherlock, wszystko w porządku? - słyszy z pokoju obok. To i szelest stóp o dywan.  
\- Nie, nie wstawaj! - błyskawicznie podnosi się do pionu, a jego głos jest zupełnie spokojny - Musisz leżeć. Nic się nie dzieje, zaraz przyjdę.  
Och, jak nienawidzi starości, nienawidzi. Większość znanych mu ludzi w podobnym wieku zapewne nie określiłaby się tym mianem, ale dla niego to wszystko wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Choć jego ciało jakimś cudem nie daje tego po sobie znać, jego mózg niszczeje szybciej niż u przeciętnego człowieka, przez młodość spędzoną ze strzykawką w dłoni. Wiedział, jakie ryzyko podejmuje, od pierwszego razu, kiedy zaczął się w ten sposób wspomagać, nie był w końcu idiotą, ale po cichu liczył na to, że nigdy się o tym nie przekona. Ale właśnie się przekonuje i to doprowadza go do rozpaczy, bowiem czuje bardzo wyraźnie, jak wielka różnica jest między tym, jak myślał dwadzieścia lat temu i jak myśli teraz. Jego umysł odmawia współpracy, równocześnie nadal rzucając go na prawo i lewo w poszukiwaniu jakiejś zagadki, która zmusiłaby jego szare komórki do ćwiczeń. Nie potrafi pozbyć się ani tego pragnienia, ani myśleć jak kiedyś i to powoduje, że ma ochotę wrzeszczeć z bezsilności.  
Ale biorąc pod uwagę ogólne samopoczucie, po raz pierwszy w życiu uważa się za szczęśliwego. Wszystko dzięki Johnowi i Rosie.   
Gdyby musiał po raz kolejny być tak samo samotny, jak był przez te wszystkie lata, chyba by tego nie przeżył.  
Ułamek sekundy zajmuje mu podjęcie decyzji. W zasadzie to nawet nie przypomina wyboru; bardziej robienie czegoś, co jest w tej chwili najoczywistszą rzeczą pod słońcem. Tak jakby miał to zakodowane z tyłu głowy od samego początku i nigdy nie było innej opcji. Kiedy ktoś rzuca do ciebie piłkę, starasz się ją złapać. Gdy przestępca ucieka, rzucasz się za nim w pogoń. Instynktownie.  
Otwiera drzwi lodówki i szarpie za uchwyt jednej z szuflad, jednej z tych, do których John nigdy nie zagląda, bo w nich najczęściej Sherlock przechowuje fragmenty badanych ciał. Najczęściej, bowiem prawdopodobieństwo znalezienia ich tam jest równie wysokie, jak obok kartonu soku pomarańczowego.  
Jednak rzecz, której szuka, leży dokładnie tam, gdzie się spodziewa. Jest to mały słoiczek, bardzo dobrze zamknięty, wypełniony półprzezroczystym, mętnym płynem. Sprawdza datę na nakrętce, którą własnoręcznie napisał.  
Kiedy ostatni raz go wyjmował? Nie może sobie przypomnieć. Musiało to być spory czas temu, bo nie mógłby tego tak łatwo zapomnieć, nawet gdyby chciał. Przygląda mu się kilka sekund, równocześnie intensywnie licząc w głowie. Cyfry jednak balansują mu przed oczami i nie może poukładać ich w równe rzędy. Zaczyna więc rozglądać się za czymś, na czym mógłby to rozpisać. Przetrząsa kieszenie płaszcza (w całym zaaferowaniu nawet go nie zdjął po wejściu do mieszkania) i wyjmuje z niego kartkę, której używał do obliczeń w laboratorium. Z tyłu jest jeszcze trochę miejsca.  
Kończy sumować kolumny i z milczeniem wpatruje się w wynik. Spogląda na zegarek. Dwudziesta pierwsza siedem. Prawie idealnie.   
Bierze pierwszą lepszą łyżkę z blatu, nabiera trochę płynu ze słoika, po czym wkłada do ust i przełyka. Nie ma smaku. Zaraz się jednak orientuje, że to mało efektywny sposób, zamienia więc łyżkę na słomkę i w ten sposób dopija resztę. Zakręca słoik i odkłada z powrotem na miejsce, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż czegokolwiek innego.  
Wychodzi z kuchni, podchodzi do kanapy, na której leży John, i zdecydowanym gestem zabiera mu z kolan laptopa.  
\- Ej! - reakcja doktora jest nieco spóźniona - O co chodzi? Miałem właśnie zamiar opisać tego dziwnego chłopaka, którego spotkaliśmy w kawiarni.   
\- Zrobisz to kiedy indziej - mówi Sherlock, unikając jego wzroku - Ale proszę cię teraz, żebyś poszedł ze mną do sypialni.  
\- Co proszę?  
Zniecierpliwiony Sherlock siada na dywanie, tuż obok wezgłowia kanapy. Tym razem spogląda mu głęboko w oczy.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś przeziębił się jeszcze bardziej. Sen dobrze ci zrobi. Ja też jestem zmęczony. Chodź. Proszę - kończy miękko.  
John patrzy na niego w zamyśleniu, jakby próbował dociec, czy to nie kolejny eksperyment, we wzięciu którym udziału pożałuje. Zagryza dolną wargę w sposób, który normalnie doprowadza Sherlocka do obłędu, gdyby nie to, jak jest w tej chwili przerażony.  
\- Zgoda - odzywa się wreszcie i powoli wstaje, po czym kieruje się do sypialni. Detektyw wchodzi zaraz za nim, siada na łóżku i w milczeniu obserwuje, jak tamten się przebiera.  
Boże, jaki on jest piękny.  
Zna każdy szczegół jego ciała na pamięć, ale jest zawsze tak samo zachwycony, gdy je widzi. Krzywizna łopatek i wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie pleców, dwie linie na podbrzuszu tworzące kształt litery „V”, jasne włosy na klatce piersiowej, wystające obojczyki. Kiedy doktor pochyla się, by zdjąć skarpetki, może również zobaczyć idealny łuk kręgosłupa przebijający się przez skórę.   
John zauważa to spojrzenie i uśmiecha się.  
\- Chodź tu, istoto niewyżyta.  
Sherlock posłusznie wstaje, a tamten rozpina guziki jego koszuli w odcieniu wina. Następnie zsuwa ją z jego ramion, rzuca na krzesło i zdecydowanym ruchem pozbywa się sherlockowego paska od spodni. Stoi chwilę opierając dłonie na biodrach bruneta, ale nagle przez jego twarz przebiega grymas bólu i z westchnieniem siada na łóżku. Detektyw więc rozbiera się do końca sam, wciąga na siebie długie spodnie od piżamy i białą koszulkę, po czym dołącza do doktora i przykrywa ich obu kołdrą.  
John odwraca się do niego i odgarnia kilka loków z jego czoła.  
\- Nadal martwisz się tym facetem z baru? - pyta.  
Sherlocka nagle zalewa fala czułości. Doktor czuje się podle, boli go głowa, jest zmęczony, ale i tak sprawdza, czy to u niego wszystko w porządku.   
\- Nie - wbrew pozorom nie kłamie. Przestał się przejmować czymkolwiek jakieś dziesięciu minut temu, bo nie ma już odwrotu. Wszystko skończone - W Yardzie spotkałem się z Lestradem. Ten mężczyzna nigdy nie był karany, a poza tym nie może go aresztować tylko za podobieństwo do Moriarty’ego. Leki pomogły?  
\- Trochę - John przeciera jedną dłonią oczy - Nie jest idealnie, ale na pewno lepiej. Chyba rzeczywiście spróbuję zasnąć - odwraca się na drugi bok, tyłem do niego.  
Sherlock nagle wpada w panikę. Nie może pozwolić mu odejść bez pożegnania. Od zawsze przywiązywał wagę do tego, że jeśli już ma się z kimś rozłączyć, chce to zrobić we właściwy sposób.  
Wypadałoby więc coś powiedzieć. Coś… romantycznego. John uwielbia takie momenty, chociaż nie przyznałby się do tego nawet pod wpływem tortur. Sherlock nie musi pytać, by to wiedzieć. Zobaczył to już w pierwszym dniu ich znajomości, kiedy Angelo wziął ich za parę i nadał ich stolikowi taki nastrój, jakby się co najmniej zaręczali. John, chociaż normalnie pewny siebie i odważny jak lew, wtedy był bardzo nieswój. Odpowiedź prosta – ponieważ tę całą atmosferę, kwiaty, świece, uważał za coś ważnego i wyjątkowego, czego nie chciał dzielić z byle kim (a przecież Sherlock był wtedy dla niego tylko zdrowo walniętym znajomym, z którym przypadkiem zaczął dzielić mieszkanie). Detektywa to nie onieśmielało, bo nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia.  
Ale obecnie chce, by John czuł się najszczęśliwszy jak to możliwe, więc puszcza na chwilę wstrzemięźliwość w uczuciach wpajaną mu od dziecka przez prawdziwie brytyjskich rodziców i zaczyna mówić. Okazuje się to dużo prostsze niż początkowo przypuszczał; wystarczy mówić prawdę.  
\- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.  
John odwraca się. Nie odzywa się, ale w powietrzu wisi nieme Mów dalej.  
\- Ja sam siebie nigdy nie uważałem za takiego. Zdarzyło się kilka razy, że ktoś wdzięczny za rozwiązanie sprawy mówił tak, ale to nieprawda. Nie pomagam ludziom dlatego, że chcę pomagać, ale dlatego, że uwielbiam zagadki, a bez nich mój mózg wariuje. Taki sam narkotyk jak każdy inny. Ty leczysz ich, bo zależy ci na cudzym szczęściu. Poza tym masz niezwykle rozwiniętą empatię, więc rozumiesz też ten rodzaj bólu, słowem wszystkie te cechy, których ja nigdy nie miałem i mieć nie będę.  
\- Nie mów tak. Oni sami sprawili, że postrzegasz ludzi w ten sposób, gnębiąc cię przez te wszystkie lata.  
\- Nie zgodzę się. Byłeś na wojnie i doświadczyłeś dużo więcej zła niż ja, a mimo to od nikogo się nie odwróciłeś. Ja od razu postawiłem kreskę, bo tak było dużo łatwiej. Zmieniło się to dopiero, kiedy pojawiłeś się ty - robi krótką pauzę. Jest daleko poza swoją strefą komfortu, ale chce to powiedzieć, więc przełyka ślinę i kontynuuje - I zostałeś. Przez ciebie zacząłem inaczej widzieć ludzi, bo na własnym przykładzie pokazałeś mi, że nie wszyscy są parszywymi idiotami. Jestem ci za to ogromnie wdzięczny. Nie wiem, czym na to zasłużyłem, bo traktowałem cię okropnie, zostawiłem…  
 _Ludzie tak robią. Zostawiają listy. Ta rozmowa… to mój własny._  
Czym prędzej odgania wspomnienia i kontynuuje:  
\- To oczywiście nie usprawiedliwienie, ale na tej misji w Europie… Nie było dnia, żebym o tobie nie myślał. Przez dwa lata miałem przed oczami wizję, jak się będziesz cieszył, gdy mnie znów zobaczysz. Wyszło trochę inaczej niż się spodziewałem - śmieje się cicho, ale zaraz poważnieje - I to była wyłącznie moja wina, bo nie brałem pod uwagę tego, jak będziesz się czuł, tylko czego sam chciałem, teatralnego efektu, ba!, całego przedstawienia. Byłem takim egoistą…  
\- Ja też nie byłem idealny - przerywa mu John, ujmując jego dłoń - Odsuwałem cię tyle razy… Po twoim powrocie, przed ślubem, po śmierci Mary… wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że winiłem cię o to i mam ochotę się zastrzelić za każdym razem, kiedy o tym myślę… Poza tym to przeze mnie zeszliśmy się tak późno. Wiesz, kiedy się w tobie zakochałem?  
Sherlock nie wie.  
\- Chwilę przed postrzeleniem taksówkarza z naszej pierwszej sprawy. Pamiętam dokładnie myśl, jaka pojawiła się wtedy w mojej głowie: _Kurwa, jeśli on umrze, ja zaraz po nim._ Byłem gotów zginąć za ciebie, chociaż znaliśmy się dwa dni! Udawałem sam przed sobą, że to nic nie znaczy, że po prostu mam nawyk chronienia ludzi wokół mnie, że zostało mi to z armii… Później dochodziły kolejne wymówki, że jesteś tylko przyjacielem, najlepszym przyjacielem, moim świadkiem, ojcem chrzestnym mojej córki. Ale to wszystko gówno prawda. Wmawiałem sobie to, bo byłem tchórzem - wzdycha ciężko. Nagle wygląda na dużo starszego niż jest - Bałem się jak cholera reakcji otoczenia i nie potrafiłem przyznać sam przed sobą, że lubię też facetów, a w szczególności ciebie. Ty zaś byłeś gotowy, widziałem to od naprawdę długiego czasu… A jednak nie zrobiłem nic, własna córka musiała mi pokazać, czego chcę. To jest właśnie jedna z rzeczy, które kocham w tobie najbardziej, nie przejmujesz się zdaniem innych, żyjesz jak uważasz i w większości przypadków masz rację, mój genialny cudzie - muska lekko wargami jego usta.  
Sherlock marszczy brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Widzisz, po Afganistanie, tu, w Londynie, byłem sam. Jedyni przyjaciele, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem, albo zostali tam, albo wrócili ze mną, ale zupełnie inną klasą - _W skrzyniach na zwłoki_ , nie dodaje, ale z jego miny wynika to jasno - A nagle pojawiasz się ty, w ciągu pierwszych pięciu minut spotkania rzucasz mi w twarz połowę faktów z mojego życia, proponujesz mieszkanie, a przez kolejne czterdzieści osiem godzin biegam z tobą po mieście za mordercą, co najlepsze bez tej pieprzonej laski. Czułem się, jakbym dostał nową szansę. W starym mieszkaniu socjalnym, przy trybie dnia, gdzie najbardziej ekscytującym wydarzeniem było zepsucie się pralki, nie śmiałem marzyć o tym, że spotkam kogoś tak wspaniałego. I dlatego dla mnie jesteś cudem. Byłem sam, a ty mnie uratowałeś.  
Detektyw używa całej swojej woli, by przemówić normalnym głosem.  
\- Zrobiłeś dla mnie to samo. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek może chcieć spędzać ze mną więcej czasu niż to konieczne, a co dopiero dzielić czynsz. W bardzo krótkim czasie… nie umiałem… byłeś…  
Jąka się. Sherlock Holmes się jąka. Najwyraźniej wpajany sobie przez lata odruch, by przy kwestii uczuć natychmiast milknąć, jest za silny, by na ostatnie kilka godzin życia tak po prostu go wyłączyć.  
Ale nie podda się, nie teraz. Za dużo słów padło, by się wycofać.  
\- John, odwróć się. Proszę.  
Ten, lekko zaskoczony, spełnia prośbę. Detektyw dotyka czołem jego pleców i nagle czuje, jak po jego policzkach płyną łzy.   
_Dziesięć lat. Byliśmy razem dziesięć lat._  
Musi przestać, przecież on nic nie wie, jeśli zobaczy, że Sherlock płacze, zaniepokoi się. Nie może tego zepsuć. Opanowuje się i cicho mówi:  
\- Jesteś całym moim światem - po czym całuje go w ramię. Dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie wiele, wiele lat temu weszła kula. Nadal jest po niej mała, biała blizna.  
\- Przepraszam - teraz już prawie szepcze - Przepraszam i dziękuję.  
Doktor znów się odwraca, ujmuje twarz Sherlocka w dłonie i całuje go. Mija kilka długich chwil, zanim rozłącza ich usta.  
Później już nic nie mówią. Głowa Johna leży w zagłębieniu ramienia Sherlocka, który z kolei trzyma rękę na jego klatce piersiowej, akurat tak, by móc monitorować puls.  
Lekko, ale zauważalnie zwalnia. W końcu Sherlock czuje, że John zasnął. Serce doktora bije jeszcze krótki czas, a potem się zatrzymuje. Dokładnie trzydzieści sekund później przestaje pracować również to, którego go strzegło.

 

***

Rosie otwiera drzwi Baker Street 221 o siódmej dwadzieścia pięć, dokładnie tak, jak wydedukował Sherlock. Ubrana jest w jeansy, koszulkę z logiem uniwersytetu i czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. Ma ze sobą niewielką walizkę. Krótkie, jasne włosy upięła w kitkę.   
Jest ledwo żywa po ośmiogodzinnym locie, ale ogromnie szczęśliwa. Nie widziała się z tatą i Sherlockiem od końca lipca, a tęskniła za nimi bardzo. Poza tym ma im mnóstwo do opowiedzenia, bo zdecydowała się zachować wszystkie historie z ostatniego miesiąca na dziś. Wyobraża sobie, jak najpierw usiądą razem w salonie, porozmawiają, pewnie pójdą do Speedy’s na śniadanie, a potem zaśnie w pokoju, który dawniej należał do Johna, zanim przeniósł się do sypialni Sherlocka.  
Słyszy gwarę na górze i lekko się uśmiecha. Sherlock jest niemożliwy, rozwiązuje sprawę o siódmej rano w sobotę? Bynajmniej jednak nie jest zła, a wręcz podekscytowana. Uwielbia długie, teatralne dedukcje detektywa, jak całe pomieszczenie staje się nagle jego sceną, a on ośmiesza (lub olśniewa) wszystkich dookoła. Na zajęciach z dramatu na uniwersytecie zawsze stara się osiągnąć podobny efekt.  
Szybko wspina się razem z walizką po schodach na górę i przechodzi przez drzwi mieszkania B. Salon wygląda zupełnie normalnie, poza tym, że kręci się po nim około dziesięciu policjantów. Mówi „dzień dobry” kilku z nich, których kojarzy z poprzednich spraw. Nie pamięta już imion większości, jako dziecko znała ich dużo lepiej, kiedy po usilnych błaganiach Sherlock zabrał ją parę razy na miejsce zbrodni albo do Scotland Yardu.  
\- Widział ktoś moich rodziców? - rzuca w przestrzeń. Akurat ich w tym całym tłumie nie ma.  
Nieoczekiwanie z jednego z pokoi wychodzi Lestrade. Rosie uśmiecha się szeroko i przytula go na powitanie.  
\- Cześć, Greg. Gdzie jest mój tata i Sherlock?  
Jeszcze za nim inspektor przemawia, coś w jego twarzy ją niepokoi. Jest smutny i poważny, a normalnie jak spotykała go przy pracy z detektywem, chodził wkurzony, ale pełny energii.  
\- Słuchaj, Rosie, tak mi przykro, nie miałem czasu cię zawiadomić, kompletnie zapomniałem, John wspominał, że przyjedziesz, ale zapomniałem, że to dziś…  
\- Co? Ale co się dzieje?  
Wychyla się ponad jego ramieniem i nagle dostrzega, że w kolejnym pomieszczeniu jest jeszcze więcej policji; błyskają flesze aparatów, a ożywienie jest jeszcze większe niż tutaj. Wypuszcza z dłoni rączkę walizki, która z hałasem upada na podłogę. Lestrade próbuje ją zatrzymać, ale odpycha go i niemal wbiega do pokoju, z którego on przed chwilą wyszedł. Jest to sypialnia. Jej wzrok pada na łóżko. Jej oddech gwałtownie przyspiesza, zatyka sobie usta dłonią, chwiejnie się cofa i kiedy już się wydaje, że zaraz zemdleje, Rosie zaczyna wrzeszczeć. 

 

Pół godziny później jest już na tyle spokojna, że może normalnie składać zdania. Siedzi na krześle podsuniętym przez któregoś z funkcjonariuszy, owinięta kocem, kiedy woła do siebie Lestrade’a. Ten przerywa rozmowę z koronerem i podchodzi do niej.  
\- Wiadomo, jak zmarli? - pyta cicho.  
Mężczyzna chwilę walczy ze sobą, ale w końcu odpowiada:  
\- Bardzo spokojnie, we śnie. Nie znamy jeszcze dokładnej przyczyny, strasznie dużo rzeczy tutaj do siebie nie pasuje. Rozważaliśmy otrucie, bo nie ma śladów walki ani włamania. Ale potem znaleźliśmy to - wyjmuje z teczki plastikową torebkę na dowody z kartką papieru w środku i podaje Rosie.   
\- To pismo Sherlocka - rozpoznaje od razu. Czyta chwilę - Przeprowadzał tutaj obliczenia czasu reakcji arszeniku - odwraca kartkę - A tu cyjanku potasu. Dla dwóch różnych ludzi.   
\- Tak. Plus w zamrażarce był słoik z kolejną próbką jego pisma i resztkami arszeniku. Nie przeprowadzono jeszcze toksykologii, ale nie wykluczamy możliwości, że sami to zrobili. Obliczenia wyraźnie wskazują, że celowali w podobny czas zgonu - robi przerwę, by upewnić się, że to nie za dużo dla niej, ale kobieta słucha, nie okazując emocji - Trucizny nie są precyzyjne, ale Sherlock tak, więc prawdopodobnie odeszli w ciągu jednej godziny.  
\- To nie było samobójstwo. Nie mieli ku niemu żadnych powodów - mówi głucho Rosie.  
\- Poza tym jest jeszcze jedna sprawa - Lestrade pokrótce opowiada jej o swoim wczorajszym spotkaniu z Sherlockiem - Rose, Boże, jestem tak na siebie wściekły, że go od razu nie aresztowałem, ale nie miałem jak, podstaw ani nic, a poza tym sprawdziłem go, sprawdziłem go dokładnie i… Boże…  
\- To nie twoja wina, zrobiłeś co mogłeś.   
\- Wiem, ale z drugiej strony nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, że byłem tak blisko, ale nie zwróciłem na to większej uwagi. A dzisiaj, jak zobaczyłem ten adres na moim biurku, prawie zszedłem na zawał.  
\- Będziesz prowadził tę sprawę? Nie odbiorą ci jej, skoro znałeś się z nimi?  
\- Niech tylko spróbują - na twarzy Lestrade’a pojawia się determinacja - Czuję, że jestem mu to winien. Sherlockowi znaczy - nagle słyszy swoje nazwisko z pokoju obok - Wołają mnie, zaraz będę z powrotem.  
Wstaje, a pół minuty później do Rosie podchodzi technik policyjna. Patrzy na nią chwilę w milczeniu, po czym się odzywa:  
\- Przepraszam, ale muszę to wziąć. Inspektor trochę zbyt rozrzutnie rozdaje dowody - delikatnie bierze kartkę z jej dłoni i wkłada do swojej teczki - Jestem pod wrażeniem, że tak szybko doszłaś do tego, co oznaczają te liczby. To raczej nie jest podstawowa wiedza.  
\- Studiuję chemię w Chicago.  
\- Ach, to wiele wyjaśnia. W ogóle, masz się gdzie zatrzymać? - wskazuje na jej walizkę, którą ktoś pomocny zabrał z przejścia i postawił obok niej - W razie czego znam tani hotel niedaleko, a zaraz kończę, jestem tu z nocnej zmiany, więc mogłabym cię podwieźć. Zaoszczędzisz na taksówce.  
\- To bardzo miłe, dziękuję, ale chcę tu jeszcze zostać - patrzy pusto w przestrzeń. Kobieta poklepuje ją krzepiąco po ramieniu i wraca do swoich obowiązków.  
Rosie znów zostaje sama. Jej spojrzenie ślizga się po meblach, dywanach, kominku, a przed oczami przelatują jej wszystkie wspomnienia, jakie tu powstały. To było jej ulubione miejsce na świecie, tu naprawdę czuła się jak w domu, chociaż tu nie mieszkała. Czy to uczucie kiedykolwiek wróci, skoro jej taty ani Sherlocka już nie ma? I nie będzie?  
\- Jestem - słyszy nad sobą Lestrade’a.  
\- Wiesz, że zrobiłam kiedyś podobną? - pyta Rosie, wskazując na neonowo żółtą buźkę na ścianie - W zasadzie identyczną, ale czerwoną, w swoim pokoju nad łóżkiem. Kredkami. Miałam sześć lat, a to było wtedy, kiedy Sherlock wyjechał na dwa tygodnie do Stanów z powodu śledztwa, a ja tak za nim tęskniłam, że chyba próbowałam go jakoś przywołać, do tej pory nie wiem, co mną kierowało. Tata był na mnie zły, bo akurat odmalował ściany, ale szybko mu przeszło.  
Mężczyzna kiwa głową. Zapada milczenie, ale szybko je przerywa:  
\- Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak się teraz czujesz, ale nie trać nadziei. To dopiero początek, gdy tylko dostaniemy wyniki toksykologii, wszystko ruszy naprzód. No i mamy podejrzanego, tego całego Victora Stewarta. Nie martw się, na pewno…  
Rosie mnie koc między palcami. Głos inspektora oddala się trochę, a ona pogrąża się w myślach.  
 _Poczekaj no, skurwysynie, już ja cię dopadnę._

**Author's Note:**

> I jeszcze jedno na koniec - noszę się z zamiarem napisania prequela do tego, o tym jak Rosie sprawiła, że John i Sherlock się zeszli. Bylibyście czymś takim zainteresowani?


End file.
